This application contains contents of provisional application 61/685,753, filed Mar. 22, 2012.
This invention relates generally to fire abatement, as in buildings, and more particularly to automatic fire detection and response as by control or fire abatement fluid flow control.
There is need for quick and reliable automatic detection of fire break-out in buildings, and equipment as well as quick response as by initiation and control water or other fluid flow directed at the fire. There is also need for economical and reliable apparatus that provides such fire detection and responsive fluid flow.